Turf War
Plot Ratchet and his team of Autobots wait outside the Earth Space Bridge in Detroit, when Bulkhead, Sari, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper arrive. Ratchet welcomes them to Earth, home of Kaon. A small robotic figure watches them. He flies up to Kaon, and greets Megatron. The Figure reveals more Autobots have arrived. Megatron thanks this Mini-Con he calls Leader-1. Sari hugs her Dad, and they return to Sumdac Tower. The eight of them try to come up with a plan. The Autobots have built a machine that shrinks anything. They plan to try this, but before they do, Sari wants to go somewhere. On Dinobot Island, Scrapper lies lying down. It’s then, that a giant hill is formed, and out comes… Mixmaster and Dirt boss! They get Scapper, and as if he wants to work on a new project. Scapper agrees, and Dirt Boss reveals they need a powerful Energy Source called Energon. It looks like blue crystals. Sari however is coming, and they go back thru the tunnel. Sari sees this, and leaves to go tell Ratchet. In Kaon, Megatron has Starscream locked, and as he asks how Starscream survived, Starscream asks… “Who’s Starscream? Who are you? What am I? Where am I? When am I? Am I an Autobot? “. Seeing Starscream has clearly lost his memory, Megatron tells him, his name, the location, his origins (fixed), and he is a Deception. Megatron reveals Starscream is his most LOYAL follower. Starscream is given a mission, find Energon. He teams him up with Ravage, and Lugnut. Just one problem… “What’s Energon?” Ratchet is working with Cliffjumper to make a plan of attack to Kaon. Sari comes and tells Ratchet about the Constructions. Ratchet’s Busy, so he sends Bulkhead and Bumblebee with Sari to check it out. They go and find Ravage and Lugnut damaging Burger Bot. Bumbleebee takes on the Jaguar ( Ravage ) and Lugnut attacks Bulkhead with his ‘ Punch and Kill Everything ‘ move. Sari heads to a factory near the Deceptions where the Constructions have built a new 4 Transformers, Long Haul, Hook, Scavenger, and Bonecrusher. Using a large piece of Energon, they break it apart and bring them to life. They transform into Vehicle modes, and go to the Burger Bot. Lugnut is battling Bulkhead; the Constructions come and start to collect the Energon. Bulkhead questions why they’re here. Lugnut and Ravage attack the Constructions; they tell the Decepticons that the Energon is there’s for the taking. Lugnut takes on the newbies, and Ravage attacks Dirt Boss. The Originals go and keep taking Energon, when Starscream comes and says he’s arrived. Bumblebee and Bulkhead stare in Shock. Starscream attacks the Originals to attack them. The Forces are too weak, so the Constructions combine… and form the Powerful Devastator. Devastator wipes the floor clean with the Decepticons. However, Team Charr and Shockwave arrive and attack Devastator. The 9 Decepticons face the transformer, and they mount a full scale blast at Devastator, who replies. The Beams are combatting together, and as they battle, Bumbleebee and Bulkhead take the Energon, and leave. The Beams send the 2 back, The Devastator separated the giant to the 7 transformers, who were stuck on the force field. The Decepticons attack, Lugnut with his main move, Blackout with his jump. It breaks the field. Devastator reforms, transforms, and starts drilling and bombing. The Energy starts taking out Detroit, blasting parts of Sumdac Tower, destroying the Space Bridge, and blasting a hole thru Kaon. Megatron sees this, and orders Shockwave, Ravage, and Strika to bring Devastator to Kaon. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari go on the roof of a building, and see… a giant pile of Energon! Devastator starts collecting it, and then Strika decides to try … talking. She says that if Devastator comes with them to Kaon, they can have all the Energon and Oil they want. Devastator collects all the energon, and goes to Kaon. The Autobots tell Ratchet about Devastator, Starscream, the giant pile of Energon, the hole thru Kaon, and the Destroyed Space Bridge. Ratchet becomes worried, now that Starscream is alive, the Constructions are with the Decepticons, and now they can’t get any backup, or go back to Cybertron. On Kaon, Megatron has imprisoned Devastator. He has commanded Shockwave to “test “ them. Megatron is given Energon, and part of his body… is remade. Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100